Where are you?
by sashapotter
Summary: It’s the after party and Troy wants to tell Gabriella how he feels. The problem is he can’t find her.This is my first High School Musical fic so if its crap plz forgive me. Read and Review plz.


**Where Are You?**

"_Where is she?" _thought Troy as he searched around the room. It was the after party and he was trying to find Gabriella. The room was full of red decorations. Mostly everyone was wearing red. Many people were wearing the same things they had worn at the basketball match.

He and the others on the team had gone home to change out of their basketball things. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt. Chad had gone to talk to Taylor, Jason and Kelsi were dancing and Sharpay and Zeke were talking in a corner.

"_He finally got her to go out with him"_ thought Troy with a smile as he watched Sharpay smile at Zeke. He went over to where Taylor and Chad were talking and said "Hi Taylor. Have you seen Gabriella anywhere?"

She looked at him and smiled and said "Hey troy. No I haven't seen Gabriella for a while now. The last time I saw her she was heading for the loos." "Thanks Taylor" he said and walked off to find her.

He asked everyone if they had seen her anywhere but no one had. _"Where could she be?"_ thought Troy as he looked everywhere for her. _"I hope something hasn't happened to her"_

He wished he hadn't thought about that now because now he was feeling anxious. "Gabriella where are you" he thought as the feeling of anxiousness became unbearable.

He took out his mobile and dialled her home number. "Hello" said a voice that he recognised as Mrs Montez's. "Hello Mrs Montez. This is Troy. Could you tell me if Gabriella's at home?" He waited for her answer hoping it was going to be a positive one and not a negative.

"Yes Troy she is here. She wasn't feeling well so she came back early." she said. Troy's heart beat at once slowed down and the feeling of anxiousness went away. "Thanks Mrs Montez." He said.

"Its ok Troy. Have a nice time at the party." "Thanks" he said and was about to put the phone down when he realised why he had been searching for Gabriella in the first place.

"Mrs Montez?" he said hesitatingly "Yes Troy", "Would you mind if I came to your house now and talked to Gabriella. I really need to tell her something. It's really important". He waited hoping she would say yes.

"Of course Troy. You can come over. I'll tell Gabi." "Thanks Mrs Montez. See you in a mo" "Bye Troy" "Bye". He switched his mobile off and went to tell his friends that he would be back and that he was going to see Gabriella at her place.

"Why did she go home?" asked Kelsi as Sharpay and Taylor nodded both thinking the same thing. "She wasn't feeling well" Troy answered. "Well we'll call her later then" said Taylor. Troy nodded and left.

He got into his car drove to Gabriella's place. When he reached there he got out and ran to the door and rung the bell. Mrs Montez opened the door and smiled "hello Troy. Come in" she said "Gabi's upstairs."

He smiled and said "Thanks" before running upstairs and knocking on Gabriella's door. "Come in" she said. He walked in and saw that she was still in her red dress. "Her Troy" she said smiling at him. "Hey Gabi. What's wrong?"

"I just didn't feel well Troy. How about you? Mum said that you had to tell me something that was really important." She asked. "Oh yeah" said Troy. Now that she was in front of him he didn't know what to say. So he decided to take the plunge. "Listen Gabi. What I'm going to say now might be a bit too much for you to handle but I need to say what I have to say now. "

She continued to look at him so he took a deep breath and said "I really like you Gabi. It could even be love I don't know. When it happened I don't know but the thing is I really like you and maybe even love you."

He looked up to see Gabriella smiling at him. "I love you too Troy" she said smiling even more brightly. "Really?" he asked. He couldn't believe his ears. "Really" she said smiling. He walked over to her and kissed her. She was surprised at first but kissed him back. When they pulled back they smiled at each other knowing that they would be together for a long time.


End file.
